


Jinxed in a Flash at Dinner

by Saberlord_Oboeshoes



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberlord_Oboeshoes/pseuds/Saberlord_Oboeshoes
Summary: This is a redo of my previous origin story for Kid Flash and Jinx.Basically, she invites him over to meet his parents.
Relationships: Jinx/Kid Flash - Relationship, Jinx/Wally West, Kid Flash/Jinx, Linda Park/Wally West
Kudos: 3





	Jinxed in a Flash at Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jinxed in a Flash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284271) by [Saberlord_Oboeshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberlord_Oboeshoes/pseuds/Saberlord_Oboeshoes). 



“So, Pinky, this is your family home?”

“Sure is, Wally. Hasn’t changed a bit.”

Jinx and Kid Flash stood outside a two-story suburban house. Wally took a quick glance at his watch.

“6:58. Toldja we’d make it early!”

“Yes, but just because you’re the fastest boy alive, that doesn’t mean you candrive like it!”

“Hey, it was my first time, gimme some credit!”

“OK, you did good then. Now, let’s do this!”

They both walked up to the front door. Jinx froze her finger as it was just an inch away from the doorbell.

“You called them, right?” asked Wally. “Told them everything?”

“Yes, about HIVE, and the Titans, and us.”

“Oh, good, so we don’t have to worry about them calling the cops.”

“That’s not why I’m nervous! I haven’t seen my family in years, and last time…”

Wally quickly rang the doorbell, quipped “Oops, forgot something” and bolted away.

“Hey, you get back here!”

Jinx heard the door unlock, and slowly turned to see grey-skinned Korean-American woman with white hair and silver eyes open up, her eyes widened with tears of joy.

“Linda?”

Jinx hadn't been called by her proper name in ages. She stammered for a bit before making out, “Mom?”

Mother and daughter embraced each other, as their reunion was quickly filled with laughs and tears. Soon, another voice was calling down the hall for Linda, a grey-skinned Korean man with red hair and eyes, and she ran to embrace her father.

“Look at how big you’ve gotten!”

“I’m so proud of you becoming a hero!”

“So, where is this superhero boyfriend of yours?”

“Right here, forgot the luggage!” Wally exclaimed, suddenly appearing behind them, giving them a good shock, and offering out his hand. “Hello, Mr. John Park and Mrs. Lisa Park. I’m Wally West!”

“Ah,” replied John as he shook his hand, “so you’re the guy who wants to pop my baby’s cherry.”

“Jonathan!”

“Dad!”

“Mr. Park, I assure that I am nothing but the perfect gentleman towards your daughter and…”

“Oh, I’m just messing with you!” John embraced him with a massive hug. “I can’t thank you enough for rescuing my baby girl from the world of evil! You have my blessing to pop her all you want!”

“Dad, please!” Jinx mumbled as her face blushed bright red.

“Well, I’m still working on dinner, so how about you and the Misses look over Linda’s old kiddie pictures!”

“Oooh, that sounds like fun!” said Wally.

“I’ll go get the albums!” said Lisa.

“Mom, please!” said a still-blushing Jinx/Linda.

/////////////////////////////

“So, Linda wasn’t born grey and pink?” asked Wally, sitting next to Lisa on the couch.

“No, she took after me,” answered Lisa, holding a photo album. “Her change in looks happened when she turned 10.”

“Is that true for all Homo magii?” asked Waly.

“It’s usually between ages of 10 and 12, 14 at the latest,” answered Lisa.

“So, how come Zatanna doesn’t have any fancy colors like you?”

“It’s primarily an East Asian thing,” explained Jinx, sitting on the other side of her mother.

“Ah, I see. So, you had to go to a special magic school, then?”

“Of course. I learned how to use my magic in the medical field and became a nurse, while John works in forensics for the Keystone PD.”

“Yes, I can see why having good luck powers would be beneficial there.”

“Well, it’s nice to see Linda finally finding her way too.”

“Mom, can you please put that away?”

“Is something wrong, Lindy?”

“”It’s just…” Jinx shed a single tear and wiped it away. “I’m sorry that I ran away. It’s just that I kept causing bad luck and making messes at the magic academy, and you and dad were fighting because of me. HIVE showed up and promised that they’d accept me as what I really was - bad luck.”

Lisa hugged her daughter. “Linda, I forgave you long ago. I don’t even blame you for doing what you did. But were you happy as a bad girl?”

“Yes, I loved being bad! Then I met Wally, and he helped me really question what I wanted. Then my teammates turned out to be morons, and my idol was a bitch, so I went good with Wally because that’s really what I wanted all along.”

“Well, it’s glad to see you in the light again!”

John poked his head out from the kitchen. “Dinner is ready!”

//////////////////////////////

John had prepared a dinner of beef bulgogi with six different types of kimchi. 

“So, Wally, is this your first type having Korean food?” asked John.

“Oh, no. Well, it’s my first time having homemade Korean food. Linda introduced me to Asian fusion places when we started dating.”

“OK, I just asked because you seem to have trouble with your chopsticks.”

“Yeah, I do. You’d think a science geek like me could figure these out.”

“You can use a fork if you like,” advised Jinx.

“No, I am determined I will finally master this!”

“Well, why you’re trying, would you mind telling us a bit more about you?” asked Lisa.

“Well, let’s see. My uncle and I were analyzing an old Amazonian artifact called the Helmet of Hermes. During the World War, it gave a private named Jay Garrick the powers of super-speed. During the experiment, a superbolt of lightning struck our building and caused our equipment to overload, and the helmet’s powers got fused onto both of us.”

“Wow, that sounds quite scary.”

“Oh, it was. But we were able to learn exactly how super-speed works. Turns out, it’s not super-speed at all! Our bodies now don’t move along time the same way as everything else, but rather we can run along time the same way we run in space! A Speed Force that … hey, look I got it!” exclaimed Wally, finally picking up a chunk of steak.

“So,” asked Lisa, “did you decide to use this speed force to clean up Central City before or after you stopped the shooting at your school?”

Wally dropped his chopsticks as his smile turned into a look of shock.

“Mom, please,” advised Jinx, “we don’t like to talk about that.”

“No, it’s fine,” insisted Wally. “I can talk about it now.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Before, my uncle and I just went after small time crooks. But that day … I was just opening my locker when I heard gunshots from down the hall.I was frozen for a few seconds before I bolted down and saw the shooter and his victims, frozen in time from my perspective. Again, I froze, and tried to move a bloody boy from the floor.

“But I was too late. He was already dead. No pulse, bullet straight thru his brain.

“I didn’t even know him, but it was the first time I’d seen any loss of human life. I was filled with shock, anger, and a bunch of other things I forgot. I went up to the killer and bashed him into a bloody pulp. Then I got out of the Speed Force, everyone was still screaming and running, and I just broke down into tears. Not to mention my secret identity was no longer secret.”

“Wow, I’m so sorry,” said Lisa, regretting what she’d said. “You don’t have to keep talking about it.”

“No, it’s fine, I can go on. I still can’t get over the fact that I cried after killing that guy.”

“Hey, you stopped a school shooting, that makes you a hero!”

“That’s what everyone says. Had I just tied him, I’d still be a hero.”

“Yes, and that monster would be alive in a prison cell, getting pampered for life, while the media glamorizes him until the next shooter comes along. Superman and Batman can both learn a thing from you.”

“No, I don’t think so. I’m glad to say I haven’t killed since.”

“Hey, were you one of the speakers from your school at the gun show?” asked John.

“No, I wasn’t. The organizers rubbed me the wrong way. Besides, that gun show got a few death threats, so my uncle and I were both on high alert looking for anything suspicious, but nothing happened.”

“Well, that’s too bad. I would’ve loved to see those death-worshiping bastards get what they deserve!”

Everyone stopped eating and stared at him. Lisa made a hand motion indicating that he shouldn’t be talking like that.

“I’m sorry, what?” asked Wally. “You want innocent people to die?”

“I would not call those gun-fuckers innocent!” bragged John. “Bunch of illiterate, inbred backwoods hicks have the gall to force our laws to flood guns in our streets just so they can have their own damn arsenals!”

“OK, first of all,” replied Wally, “that’s a terrible strawman stereotype out of bad cartoons and worse horror movies. Plenty of gun owners are decent…”

“Decent? How exactly are gun-fuckers “decent’?”

“Well, plenty of decent people are gun owners, just like plenty of non-gun owners are decent people.”

“Oh, so you think Nazis can be decent people?”

Lisa facepalmed with both hands in shame.

“Um, Nazis are extremists who belive in genocide,” answered Wally. “It’s not fair at all to compare them to those who believe in using firearms for self-defense.”  
“Wow, Linda,” John quipped, turning to his daughter. “You didn’t tell me your boyfriend was an NRA bitch!”

“Dad!” shouted Jinx, shocked and embarrassed.

“Hey!” Wally shouted back, pounding the table. “The NRA can blow me! Yeah, there’ve got decent people, but it's full of hypocrites. They say they hate tyrannical government but defend police brutality. Call universal healthcare and income tax slavery while proudly waving Confederate flags. Complain about the media hating them and then whine about minorities in children’s shows. But despite all their issues, they’re not responsible for our nation’s gun violence.”

“Bullshit!” John shouted back, his face turning red. “They lobby the government with millions of dollars every year to make it easier for guns to get into the hands of thugs like the one who shot up your school, which you clearly don’t care about!”

Wally’s hands started to shake as he started to clench a fist. “First of all, you clearly know nothing about what happened that day. Otherwise, you’d know that he was 16, and thus could not legally obtain any type of firearm in any State. Secondly, he had a history of violent outbursts and should have been locked in juvenile prison, but the sheriff’s department instead just kept slapping him with warnings. That shooting would’ve never happened if the police had done their jobs.”

“Well, Linda, looks like you don’t have an NRA bitch after all! You just hooked yourself a fascist!”

Wally super-sped his way in front of John, lifting him up by the shirt collar so that they looked eye-to-eye. “You got a problem with me, you can say it to my face!” He then let him go so that he could stand up.

“OK, fine. My father fought in the Korean army against the communists. When the war ended, he took his family to America and served his new homeland until he retired and died. He kept both of his army-issued rifles with him by his bedside, AND HE WOULD HAVE GLADLY GIVEN THEM UP IF IT WOULD HAVE SAVED JUST ONE KID IN KEYSTONE CITY!!!”

“And how would that work exactly?”

“What?”

“How does law-abiding citizens giving up their firearms reduce inner city gun crime?”

“You know what? I can’t take any more assault from this brainwashed right-wing Stormtrooper!”

“Oh, I’m the brainwashed one!” shouted dWally, his anger now reaching a boiling point. “That’s exactly what you Mom's Demand cunts did with my school friends! You took a bunch of traumatized kids and instead of counseling them or giving them time to grieve, you indoctrinate them into demonizing anyone who doesn’t buy your agenda!”

“As we should! Kids should be indoctrinated to believe in safety from you and everyone else who wants them to live in fear! It’s certainly better than you gun-fuckers calling them crisis actors!”

“WOULD YOU DICKHEADS JUST SHUT IT!!!”

Jinx screamed as a ball of pink magical energy exploded out of her. The table fell apart and collapsed, taking all the food and dishes with it. Jinx started to breathe in deeply and she started to cry, and covered her eyes as she ran out the room.

“Pinky, wait!” Wally followed after her, running at normal human speed,, leaving John alone with his wife, who had her arms crossed in anger.

“Look what you did!”

“What I did?”

“Yes, what you did!”

///////////////////////////

Wally found Jinx in her old bedroom, where their luggage was. It was exactly the same before she’d left for magic school, abundant in brightly colored unicorns. She was sitting on her bed with her knees buried into her eyes, and tears going down her striped stockings.

“Jinxy, you OK?” he asked her.

“No, I’m not,” she cried. “”It was just like before I ran away to HIVE! The fighting, the shouting, the furniture breaking, my dad…” Then she broke into tears.

Wally allowed her to cry into his chest as he hugged her.

“I’m sorry. I thought I was over it. But the screaming and the name-calling and … everything else, it just came back to me. It’s all my fault.”

“No, it’s my dad’s,” Jinx sobbed. “He never could tolerate any opinion different from his own. He’s always just been a stupid, stubborn old man!”

“Yeah, he is. But he still loves you. Don’t know if he’ll ever have a heart for me though.”

Jinx didn’t respond; she just continued crying.”

“There, there. Let it all out, Lindy”.

Jinx cried until her tear ducts were empty, and then she still remained silent for a good while, all as Wally continued to coddle her.

Then she looked up and broke the silence. “I’m ready.”

“Ready for what?”

Jinx got off the bed, magically locked the door, and levitated a chair to underneath the door handle. As she spun back around, she pulled off her dress, revealing a bright pink bra underneath.

Wally just stared at her from the bed.

“So, how do I look?” she asked, hands behind her back as she looked away and towards the ground.

“Jinxy, Lucky, you … you look amazing!”

The pink blushes on her cheeks grew bigger. “Really? You don’t think my breasts are too small?”

“No, they’re perfect! Here, look at me!”

Jinx did so, and saw that Wally was now lying across the bed wearing only a condom.

“Wally! Wuh-wuh-wow!”

Jinx then felt herself being swept off her feet as Wally’s face appeared in front of hers and they kissed. He pushed her down onto the bed and he lifted himself up.

“Hey, I should let you know that I used to do this a lot with Supergirl and Wonder Girl, so I apologize if I say their names.”

“Well, I’ve only done this before with Bumblebee, so I’m sorry if I say her name.”

“Wait, you’ve only been with Bumblebee? Cyborg said you were real popular with the boys at HIve.”

“Yes, but they were all idiots, and Cyborg didn’t have the proper equipment.”

“Well, in that case, I’ll go slow for your first time.”

“Alright, but not too slow!”

///////////////////////////////////

John ate his breakfast while watching the morning news. He didn’t turn to hear rolling luggage approach him, but he did once he’d been addressed.

“Mr. Park, I must apologize for my behavior last night. I was rude and insulting,and acted like a total dickhead. I truly do love your daughter more than anything, and I don’t want her to lose you because of me.”

John stood up and looked him in the eye. “I apologize too. I was also rude, and insulting, and as you put it, a total dickhead. Worse, I thought about what you said, and you did make some good points. Also I realize that I have a lot of unkempt anger towards certain people I’ve never met. So, if you insist on being with my daughter now that you’ve popped her…”

“Dad!” exclaimed a shocked Jinx.

“Mr. Park, I would never…”

“Young man, I may be able to tolerate a difference of opinion, but I will never tolerate a liar!”

Wally and Jinx looked at each other before answering.

“Dad, last night I decided I was ready…” 

Wally took a small step in-between father and child.

“Oh, calm down!” said John. “Getting popped is just a vital part of growing up. And since you insist on being my daughter’s bedmate and soulmate, I expect you to take proper care of her, even if that means the two of us will have to put our differences aside.”

“Oh, well, sounds like a deal then!” Wally offered out his hand, and John shook it.

“So you kids, got a long drive ahead?”

“Not too long. Just gonna check out our near apartment, and then zip around to a bunch of places around Keystone that have offered to sponsor our stay.”

“Well, you two have fun, and don’t go too fast!”

///////////////////////////////////////////

Wally and John stood in front of a clear spherical container, attached to multiple scientific and magical instruments. Inside it was a hospital bed on which lay an exhausted Jinx holding a newborn baby boy in her right arm and a baby girl in her left. All three were fast asleep.

“Is all this fancy stuff necessary?” asked John.

“Yes,” answered Wally, “until they can accurately predict when the Speed Force and Luck Magic will take effect, how they’ll influence each other, and how strong they’ll be.”

“And your insurance covers this?”

“It covers enough”.

“Good to hear”.

John wiped away a tear for his eye as he continued to stare at his grandchildren.

“So, have you given them names?”

“Yes. The boy is Jai Barry, and the girl is Iris Angela.”


End file.
